Teardrops On My Guitar
by hyper leaping frog
Summary: Song-fic Harry was just looking for a quiet place to think. Instead he got a song that spoke directly to his heart... and a singer to match. Harry/Draco


Okay, I decided to write this story after I found out that a guy that I've liked _a lot_ for about 5 years is going out with a girl that went to high school with us, I think. It just kinda devestaded me. I mean, I realized that, even though he knew I liked him a few years ago, he wouldn't ask me out. Reality just hit me hard. So anyway, this is the result. I hope it's alright. Please review!  
**

* * *

**

**Teardrops on My Guitar**

**Author: hyper leaping frog  
Rating: K+  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Summary: Song-fic Harry was just looking for a quiet place to think. Instead he got a song that spoke directly to his heart... and a singer to match.  
Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned HP, oh what tangled web I'd weave... yeah I don't own the song either. It's by Taylor Swift and if you haven't heard it before, look it up.**

A guitar was strumming from behind the door. Harry had been heading to the Room of Requirement but seeing the door, he knew it was already in use. Floating from the room was a soft acoustic guitar. Harry didn't know that anyone here knew how to play but whoever it was had excellent skill. A voice started to sing to a slow sad tune.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
__That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
__I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
__And she's got everything that I have to live without_

That voice, it was so familiar and so beautiful. Harry had heard the song before. It was sung by Taylor Swift, but this boy singing it sounded so natural. The sadness was seeping into every word. What poor soul could be this sad?

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
__That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
__He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
__I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

As he listened to the words, they seemed to reverberate in his heart. They could be speaking directly from him. He would never be loved by the one he wanted. Not only did the one he truly loved have someone already, but Harry was the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. No one would accept it.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Tears seemed to work their way down Harry's face without his knowledge or consent. He slowly slid down the wall until he was lounging miserably on the floor. His life was forever out of his control. No matter how much he thought about his love, no matter how much he pictured Luna, his understanding, fake girlfriend was him, they would never be together. Harry knew he would never love him.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
__And there he goes, so perfectly,  
__The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
__She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
__Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

Every time they passed in the halls and class, he could feel his breath leave his chest. Even that horrible sneer made him melt. Harry had a feeling that Hermione knew something. The looks she gave him when Harry glanced at him over the house table were full of sympathy. Harry just couldn't help looking to him across the dining hall, classroom, or even Hogsmeade. His eyes were like grey rainclouds with a silver lining. His skin was a perfect alabaster cream. Flawless and perfect. Everything about him, down to his perfectly groomed hair and perfected sneer was elegant and perfect.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Harry shook his head and the tears dropped onto his bare arms. Why did it have to be this way? Why?

_If there's anyone or anything out there listening,_ Harry thought desperately, _please let me have some happiness. Please let him love me. Please… please… God, Merlin, Gods and Goddesses, even stars, hell I'll wish on my sneaker if I must but please help me…_

Still the words to the song sucked him in and he listened helplessly to the sad litany of this poor soul.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
__I'll put his picture down and maybe  
__Get some sleep tonight_

He drew a deep breath in and slowly let it out in an attempt to clear his head. There was no point in sitting here crying about it where anyone could find him. This was one experience he didn't want to have to explain. Slowly, using the wall for support, he stood. He didn't want to leave. The graceful notes from the guitar were addicting. Listening was exhausting him though. The emotion was leaving him weak.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
__The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
__He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
__He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
__And he's all that I need to fall into…  
__Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

Harry finally resolved to leave. But first he had to know whose beautiful voice was pulling at his heartstrings. He had to know who understood his pain. Harry silently turned the knob of the heavy wooden door. He could feel the cool metal warming under his sweating palm. The voice intensified as he opened. The voice was clearer now. He defiantly knew that voice. But… no, it couldn't be his. It just couldn't!

Harry opened the door all the way and stepped carefully into the room. It was done in warm neutrals and decorated with sophisticated mahogany furniture. There was a soft leather sofa in front of a burning fireplace. All Harry could see of the teenager sitting on the sofa was his silky platinum blond hair. Harry knew that hair like the back of his hand. He had spent so much time staring at it across rooms. He drew a quick breath and the boy on the sofa wheeled around.

"Har - Potter…" the boy started, surprised. "What… how long have you been listening?"

"It doesn't matter," Harry said softly. "Draco, can I ask, um, who were you singing about?"

Draco's eyes widened even more. Harry had used his name and his tone was so caring. "I was just singing," he said automatically and defensively. "No one was supposed to be listening."

"I figured. I just – I was coming to the Room of Requirement and I notice the door was here so someone was already using it." Harry realized he was rambling but he couldn't pull enough of a coherent thought together to stop. "I was going to leave but then I heard your beautiful music and singing and the words just made me listen. The words seemed to speak directly to me and I wanted to know who it was that felt the way I do and I opened the door and it was you. I'm really sorry for listening and I didn't mean to. Sorry, uh, I'm going to shut up and go now."

Harry turned but a hand reached out and snagged his arm. Draco saw the broken look in Harry's eyes and made his decision. "Harry," Draco whispered. "It… it was about you. You have Lovegood and I 

have no one. Pansy's my best friend. I would never date her but she protects me from obnoxious girls. She knows the only one I truly love."

"I don't have Luna," Harry confessed. "She's like Pansy, I guess. Only she knows who I love. But I think Hermione might suspect something." They were both silent for a moment. "Draco? Was that song really about me? Are you saying you love me?"

Draco looked into Harry's emerald green eyes. "Yes, Harry, I love you."

Harry smirked. "Good." With that Harry pulled Draco into him and pressed their lips together.


End file.
